This invention relates to seat adjusters, and particularly to a seat adjuster which provides secure, three point adjustable support for a seat with respect to the floor of a vehicle or the like.
Known seat adjusters generally include a pair of parallel guide tracks or slideways mounted to the vehicle floor and extending for essentially the entire length of the seat frame. These adjusters may also incorporate various drive mechanisms and pan angle adjustment devices which occupy some of the space available beneath the seat.
A three point seat adjuster shown in Dangauthier U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,840 shortens the slideways and mounts them toward the rear of the seat to provide two points of support for the seat frame, while a forwardly mounted pivot placed halfway between the guide tracks provides the other point of support. The seat frame is secured to the forward pivot by a V shaped frame having its vertex pivotally mounted to the floor mounted pivot and its legs pivotally mounted to the seat frame.